one night stand HUH?
by kimochiaoi
Summary: Ketika jongin melepas keperjakaannnya dengan melakukan one night stand bersama sehun. Akan kah itu benar benar hanya akan menjadi one night stand? Sekai! Hunkai! Seme!hun uke!kai
1. Chapter 1

One night stand HUH?

By: kimochiaoi

Oh sehun x kim jongin

And other

Hunkai sekai

Warning! Dimohon menyiapkan kantong plastik untuk jaga jaga adegan lemon gagal

Enjoy reading!

.

.

Dentuman keras musik, bau alkohol dan rokok yg menyebar juga para pasangan yg asik meraba tubuh masing masing adalah suasana khas club malam itu, mereka semua terlihat sangat menikmati suasana didalam club itu tidak termasuk seorang remaja berkulit tan yg asik mengerak gerakan tubuhnya didalam kerumunan manusia sesekali meraba atau bahkah meremas tubuh tubuh seksi yg berada didepannya. Namun ternyata tidak semua orang menikmati suasana didalam club itu, disebuah bir yg terletak dipojok club itu terlihat seorang pria dewasa dengan setelan jas yg masih lengkap memandang dengan datar para manusia yg asik berlalu lalang didalam club itu seraya sesekali menyesap winenya, pria itu bernama oh sehun

Seorang pelacur dengan pakaian minum menghampiri sehun, pelacur itu mencoba mendudukkan bokongnya yg tidak tertutupi apapun diatas pangkuan sehun sementara tangannya beberapa kali mengelus penis sehun dari luar celana. Sehun menatap datar pelacur itu, ingin sekali ia mengantar pelacur itu pergi keneraka namun ia tidak ingin membuat keributan yg hanya akan membongkar identitasnya yg sangat rahasia.

"Pergi lah jalang, pria ini milikku". Seorang pria bertampang remaja datang menghampiri sehun dan mengecup bibir sehun perlahan membuat sang pelacur mau tidak mau meninggalkan sehun dengan kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapatkan sehun

" Kim jongin. Murid sma XXX". Ucap sehun datar

"Ba...bagaimana kau tau?". tanya remaja bernama jongin itu

"Seragam." Ucap sehun datar

"Shit! untung hanya kau yg melihatnya, jika tidak aku bisa ditendang keluar". Ucap jongin seraya membenahi seragamnya yg menyembul keluar dari jaket tipis yg ia kenakan

Sehun menatap jongin datar, tidak ingin berlama lama didalam club itu sehun pun segera merapikan setelan jasnya dan beranjak dari sana, namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk pergi dari club itu

"One night stand dengan ku paman". Ucap jongin, kemudian ia memasukan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya dan segera melahap bibir tipis sehun, lidahnya bergerak kesana kemari mencoba membuka bibir sehun yg hanya terkatup dan tidak membalas ciumannya. Namun bukan jongin namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yg ke 17 dan ia tidak mau membuang buang waktu untuk segera melepaskan keperjakaanya seperti teman temannya yg lain

Melihat tidak ada cara lain, jongin pun segera meremas kuat penis sehun dari luar membuat sehun tidak sengaja membuka sebuah celah kecil yg langsung dimanfaatkan jongin untuk memasukan sesuatu berbentuk kapsul kedalam mulut sehun dan mengalirkan salivanya agar sehun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menelan kapsul dan saliva jongin

'Berhasil'. Batin jongin

Jongin segera melepaskan tautannya dan menatap sehun dengan tatapan menggoda, sebenarnya bukan rencana jongin untuk memilih sehun sebagai teman sex pertamanya ia berencana berkencan dengan seorang wanita diclub ini namun matanya menangkap sehun yg terlihat lebih menggoda dari pada puluhan wanita telanjang yg ia lihat disana. Tidak perlu menunggu lama efek kapsul itu pun terlihat, Sehun terus mengumpati dirinya yg dengan bodohnya menelan kapsul yg remaja bernama jongin itu berikan kepadanya. Perlahan gundukan besar mulai terlihat dibagian selatan tubuh sehun, tangannya pun menjadi berkeringat didalam suhu club yg dingin itu

Jongin tersenyum senang melihat sehun mulai bereaksi dengan kapsulnya, ia ingin malam ini menjadi sex pertama terbaik agar ia bisa memamerkan kejantanannya kepada teman temannya yg lebih dulu mengalami ini.

"Bagaimana paman?". Tanya jongin dengan nada sensual yg kental

"Sialan!". Ucap sehun, kemudian ia menarik tangan jongin menuju sebuah kamar yg tersedia didalam club itu dan menguncinya dengan cepat, ia membanting tubuh jongin dengan keras dan segera melepaskan jas yg membuat tubuhnya semakin panas

"Ahh sabar paman". Ringis jongin pelan, namun apa daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jongin tidak tahu jika menggoda pria tampan dengan wajar datar dan memberinya kapsul perangsang sama saja dengan membawanya masuk kedalam kandang singa sebagai makan malam

Sehun melumat bibir jongin dengan kasar, tangannya bergerak dengan sangat cepat menculuti pakaian jongin hingga jongin telanjang bulat dibawahnya dengan penis kecil yg mengacung tegak. Sehun membuka celananya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan penis kebanggaannya yg sudah mengacung tegak dan mengarahkannya masuk kedalam mulut jongin, rasanya begitu mual dan menyesakkan ketika sehun mulai menggerakan penisnya didalam mulut jongin. Sementara jongin hanya bisa pasrah dan menahan mual karena rasa aneh penis sehun itu, sehun terus menggerakkan penisnya sementara tangannya sibuk dengan lubang kecil milik jongin dibawah sana

Tanpa pelumas sedikit pun sehun langsung memasukan dua jari tangannya kedalam lubang milik jongin, sontak hal itu membuat jongin terkaget dan tanpa sengaja mengigit penis sehun

"Akh sialan!". Umpat sehun

"Hah...hah... hah...". Deru nafas jongin mengalun dengan cepat

Sehun yg memang sudah terbakar nafsu pun segera menarik tubuh jongin dan melebarkan kedua pahanya dengan cepat sehingga terlihat lah lubang jongin yg masih terisi oleh dua buah jarinya disana, penis sehun semakin membengkak dan mulai terasa sakit akibat kapsul yg diberikan jongin, tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya dari sana sehun segera memasukan penisnya yg sedikit basah akibat saliva jongin dengan sekali hentak

"Akhhhhh sakkkittt! Paman keluarkan!" Teriak jongin, darah segar pun menetes dari lubang anus jongin berkat gesekan kasar dan tiba tiba penis sehun. Jongin memang bukan seorang wanita yg akan menjerit ketika sebuah penis merobek selaput darahnya, tapi ia juga seorang manusia yg merasakan hentakan kuat sebuah penis pria dewasa pada lubang anusnya yg biasanya hanya ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan kotoran.

Sehun segera menulikan pendengarannya mencoba mengabaikan teriakan jongin dan segera memaju mundurkan penisnya disana

"Shit sempit". Ucap sehun

"Ahh stop akh stop please". Rintih jongin, ia tidak tahu bahwa melakukan sex dengan seorang pria bisa sesakit ini

Sehun mulai mempercepat genjotannya dilubang jongin, mencoba menyelesaikan efek obat perangsang bodoh yg jongin berikan dan beberapa kali dengan berurutan menyentuh sebuah daging lembut didalam lubang jongin

"Ahhh ahh ahhh disana ahh ahh".

"Shit!".

"Ahh ahh ahh pamannn aakkkhhhuuu inggg ahhh nghhh".

"Bersama bocah tengil".

"Ahh ahhh ahhh ahh ahhh uhh ohhhh fassterrr".

"Ahh ahh ahhh pamannnnnnn!".

Crott...

Sperma jongin pun meledak mengotori dada bidang sehun dan tubuhnya sendiri, sementara sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan penisnya dan meledakkan spermanya diatas tubuh jongin yg tertidur atau mungkin pingsan

"Seorang remaja. Perkosa. Bodoh oh sehun!". Umpat sehun, kemudian segera mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, dan pergi dari sana dengar terburu buru. Tanpa sadar sesuatu kertas terjatuh dari kantong jasnya, kartu namanya yg sangat langka.

 **TBC.**

 **Absurd? Gosong? Garing? Sex ancur? Udeh ciri khas** **author**

 **Tinggalkan jejak** **oke**

 **Hidup hukai!**

 **Hidup kopisusu couple!**

 **Baru chap 1, review #maksa kalo mau liat kelanjutan si kopisusu:v**

**Maaf jika ada kesamaan alur tokoh atau kejadian. Tapi dijamin ini 100% cerita author dari ide pasaran**

 **Status: belum dipublish di wattpat**

 **#**


	2. Chapter 2

**One night stand HUH?**

 **By: kimochiaoi**

 **Oh sehun x kim jongin**

 **And other**

 **Hunkai sekai**

 **Warning! Dimohon menyiapkan kantong plastik untuk jaga jaga adegan lemon gagal**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata kecoklatan milik jongin pun terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya karena cahaya lampu yang menyala. Beberapa kali ia mencoba bangun tapi apa daya tubuhnya terasa remuk dan perih pada bokongnya lebih tepatnya manhole yang berhasil ia lepas keperawanan atau keperjakaannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"akh sial, paman itu menghancurkan lubangku". Ringis jongin

Memalukan memang pingsan setelah melakukan sex padahal ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa apa selain membiarkan bibir seksinya mengeluarkan desah keenakan. Dengan bersusah payah jongin memungut satu persatu pakaiannya yang berceceran diatas lantai dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dipojok ruangan untuk membersihkan diri dari keringat dan sperma yang mengering disela sela pahanya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, jongin keluar dari dalam kamarmandi dengan keadaan yang lebih segar walaupun ia tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa ia harus menahan perih untuk dapat berjalan.

"sialan paman itu, setelah mendapatkan keperawanan maksudku keperjakaanku ia pergi begitu saja". Gerutu jongin

Jujur jongin tidak menyesal melepaskan keperjakaannya kepada si paman yang ia akui-sangat-tampan semalam. Ah, sepertinya cinta pada pandangan pertama bukan lagi mitos untuk jongin.

"jika baekhyun tahu, pasti ia akan bergosip dengan teman teman prempuannya dan menjadikannku bahan olok olokannya". Guman jongin

'tunggu dulu'. Batin jongin

"astaga, baekhyun!. Dimana ponselku". Teriak jongin

Dengan tergesa gesa jongin mencari keberadaan ponselnya yang menghilang bersama jaket tipis yang ia kenakan semalam tanpa memperdulikan perih dibagian bokongnya.

"ah, ini dia". Tangan jongin terulur mengambil jaketnya yang berada dikolong tempat tidur yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan itu semalam

"tunggu dulu, kartu apa ini?". Jongin mengambil sebuah kertas yang ternyata kartu nama yang ada diatas jaketnya.

"oh sehun... tunggu dulu, jangan jangan ini...".

Dengan cepat jongin mengenakan jaketnya dan menghubungi baekhyun bahwa ia akan bolos besok, ditatapnya kartu nama itu dengan serius sambil keluar dari club malam yang semakin ramai saat dini hari itu.

"jackpot. Paman sehun".

.

.

.

"jadi ini rumah keluarga park". Ucap seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, ia adalah sehun yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan sedikit dibagian matanya

Diamatinya rumah itu sebentar sebelum ia berpaling kearah pos penjaga yang berada didepan pintu gerbang yang tingginya hampir 5 meter tersebut, 1..2..3... ada sekitar 10 penjaga bersenjata lengkap disana

"hah.. merepotkan ini harus cepat selesai agar aku bisa cepat tidur". Gumamnya. Perlahan sepasang kaki jenjang itu berjalan kearah pos penjaga , sementara tangannnya sibuk memegang sebuah pisau lipat yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibaling kantung jaketnya

"mau apa kau kemari? Tuan park dan keluargannya sedang beristirahat. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum kami menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengusirmu". Ucap salah satu penjaga panjang lebar

"aku? Ah! Aku baru ingat jika tujuanku kesini untuk membunuh keluarga park yang terhormat ini". Uacp sehun dengan nada sing a song

"sialan kau!". Kesepuluh penjaga itu dengan cepat mengepung dan mengerubungi sehun bagaikan semut yang menemukan gula, senjata mereka pun bermacam macam mulai dari tangan kosong, pistol, hingga pedang yang sehun yakin bisa memenggal lehernya dalam sekali tebas, tapi bukan sehun namanya jika ia tidak meremehkan musuhnya yang bahkan terlihat lebih kuat

"satu lawan sepuluh heh? Pengecut!".

Perkelahian itupun tidak terelakkan, sehun yang hanya bermodalkan sebuah pisau lipat bergerak sangat lincah dan menancapkan pisau itu ke titik vital para penjaga dengan cepat. namun sehun lengah ia tidak menyadari bahwa seorang penjaga yang membawa pedang berlari kearahnya

Krash!

Potongan tangan dengan sebuah pisau yang masih melekat itu jatuh dengan berlumuran tanah, disusul tubuh sang pemilik tangan beberapa detik kemudian

"apakah ia sudah mati?". Tanya salah satu penjaga

"mungkin, nadinya juga ikut terpotong dengan tangan itu bukan. Kita tinggalkan saja dia dan masuk untuk melapor pada tuan park".

"kalian tau? Ini sakit". Perlahan tubuh sehun yang terbujur dan digenagi darah bangun, tidak lupa dengan tangan yang kembali untuh

"t,, tangan itu kenapa bisa tumbuh lagi". Ucap penjaga yang mash tersisa

Wajah bengis sehun semakin ketara, ia mengambil potongan tangannya yang masih tergeletak dan memasukannya kedalam tas ransel berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan tidak lupa mengambil senjata berhargannya yang masih tersangkut di potongan tangan itu

"kubunuh kalian". Ucap sehun pelan tanpa emosi namun masih bisa didengar oleh para penjaga yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetaran

Bagikan cahaya pergerakan tubuh sehun tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata penjaga, satu persatu penjaga itu pun tumbang dengan luka yang sama yaitu lubang didadanya.

Sekali lagi malam itu sehun sukses membunuh satu keluarga dengan bersih tanpa meninggalkan jejak, tak lupa potongan tangannnya ia berikan pada anjing liar yang tidak sengaja lewat yang disambut dengan gonggongan senang anjing itu.

.

.

.

"bagimana pekerjaanmu?". Tanya seorang pria denagn setelan jas mahal yang diapit oleh dua orang pelacur dimasing masing tangannya

"beres. Bersih. Tanpa jejak. Anda akan melhat berita kematiaanya ditv besok

"hahaha! Uangnnya akan ku transfer setelah melihat berita itu besok. Senang berkerja sama denganmu shixun

"hm".

 **TBC.**

 **Maaf pendek**

 **Author udah nyooba getik sepanjang munkin tapi tetep aja pendek**

 **Maaf nggak bisa bales reviewnya, tapi author bacain kok reviewnya**

 **Jangan lupa review,fav,foll**

 **Big thanks untuk para readers yang udah sempetin review, fav, foll**

 **Tebak aja sehun siapa dan kenapa dia nggak mati abis kepotong/?**

 **hehe**


End file.
